Maldita suerte Maldita vida Y maldita realidad
by Nee-chan Asakura
Summary: Allen encontrará su suerte junto al amor. Kanda deberá dejar a Alma, cuando se de cuenta de que el moyashi le necesita. kanda x Allen.


**Disclaimer: D Gray Man, no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes, ni su historia. Sólo busco entretenimiento con esto. D Gray Man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

Antes de leer. Comienzo con el pensamiento de Allen ( todos los pensamientos en _cursiva_). Los _ indican cambio de escenario y tiempo.**  
****Un gran día.****  
**  
_Estoy corriendo todo lo que me da el cuerpo. Llevo ya un rato hiperventilando. Me duelen los músculos de las piernas. Estoy acostumbrado a un ejercicio moderado, y no a ir a esta intensidad. MI ropa está empapada por la lluvia, se pega a mi cuerpo. Helándome. Creo que he dejado de sentir los dedos de mis manos. Por lo menos mis botas buenas, no han dejado pasar el agua. Juro que encontraré al imbécil que me ha jodido esta mañana. Además, llego tarde. He perdido el autobús por culpa de un idiota. Y sólo puedo esperar, que a lo largo del día no empeore. ¡Dios!. Maldita suerte. Maldita vida. Y maldita realidad._

_Aquí estoy yo, sucio, mojado, adolorido, cabreado y cansado. En una entrevista de trabajo. No puedo evitar mirar al resto de los entrevistados y sentirme patético. Elegantes, curiosos, arreglados y adecentados. ¿ Y yo? Parezco un mendigo._

_¿Un ruido? He escuchado un ruido. Y acto seguido veo acercarse a una mujer. Lleva el pelo largo y oscuro. En dos coletas. Unos ojos con un color muy profundo. Lleva el uniforme de la corporación. Se está acercando a mí. Noto como mi nerviosismo aparece. Va a hacerme la entrevista una chica tan elegante. Necesito el trabajo, Allen, cálmate. No puedo dejarme intimidar por …. Mis pensamientos se irrumpen, la chica está a mi lado. No me he enterado que me ha dicho. Bien empiezo la entrevista. Me mira__,__ quiere una respuesta….  
_-Discúlpeme, pero estaba cavilando sobre la relaciones humanas en su progreso social… perdón, ¿ podría usted repetirme lo que me ha intentado comunicar?.- _Me mira sorprendida, no sé qué hacer, empiezo a notar sudor frio en mis manos…  
_- ¡Ah! Le he dicho señor, que aquí no damos donativos, debería ir al centro social más cercano para recibir una ayuda personalizada. La corporación Kanda, está más que dispuesta a la ayuda social. Por eso hace grandes donativos a las entidades más comprometidas con la ayuda pertinente.-  
_¿Me estaba tomando como un mendigo? … qué cabreo más inoportuno…._

-Discúlpeme señorita, pero está usted equivocada.- _Puedo observar su cara de desconcierto, lo que me cabrea más_.- Estoy aquí para hablar sobre mi posible incorporación a las actividades que se realizan aquí.-  
_Me mira de forma inquietante. Sus ojos chispean. Y formula una ligera sonrisa infantil.  
_- Claro, pero hoy sólo, entrevistamos a unos candidatos muy formados. Expertos en traducción. Cuando necesitemos más gente de limpiadores, te llamaremos. -  
_veo como sonríe, y me dan ganas de sacudirla. Saco mi sonrisa más falsa._  
-Discúlpeme usted, no debo de haberme explicado con sencillez- zorra - me esperan para esta entrevista, soy Allen Walker. Traductor_.- Ahora sí, sonrisa de satisfacción total._

-Ah… está bien iré a comprobarlo….-  
_Veo como se marcha. La ira de mi cuerpo está calentando mi ropa, por lo menos ahora no estoy helado._

- Señor Kanda, ¿ puedo pasar?-  
- Claro, Leenalee, ¿ habéis contratado al traductor de Lavi?-  
-Sí, señor. Ha sido contratado el señor Walker. Hizo la entrevista el mismo Lavi. Pensó que no sería necesario el test de personalidad y el psicotécnico.-  
- Che, como quiera, será él el que tenga que aguantarlo con sus ineptitudes. Hoy voy a salir más pronto, no volveré después de la hora de la comida.-

-¿ Debo comunicárselo al señor Lavi?-  
-No.-  
-Pero señor, discúlpeme en la intromisión, el señor Lavi se puso muy pesado la anterior vez…-  
- Lavi no tiene por qué saber cuando voy a follar, ¿ te place largarte a trabajar?.-

- Sí señor.-  
Kanda sacó su teléfono móvil. Marcó un número de forma desesperada. Y sacudió con rudeza la mesa al escuchar el tercer toque sin respuesta. Por fin, más aliviado, pero no menos cabreado, respondió a la respuesta del hombre .

- Che, Alma, hoy he hecho un hueco. Quedamos a las 3. Me da igual si puedes o no. Nos vemos en tu piso.- Kanda cerró su móvil.

_Kanda golpeó con furia la puerta. Sacudió una patada a la pared. Mientras esperaba con ansias el encuentro. Desde el otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban unas risas. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Alma enfadado y un niño pequeño, de ojos negros y pelo corto de igual color, asomando la cabeza.  
-Kanda te tengo dicho, que no puedes aparecer cuando quieras. Además nunca avisas con antelación, y no salimos a ningún lugar…  
-Y yo te tengo dicho a ti, que estés desnudo cuando llegue.-  
-¡ El niño Kanda!-  
Kanda pasó al departamento, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.  
_

Lavi buscó por todo el despacha a Kanda. No sabía dónde estaba, ni cuando había desaparecido. Tenía una reunión con el representante de Asakura Corp. Y no tenía ni idea de inglés. Su traductor iba a comenzar a trabajar mañana. Odiaba a Kanda. Lavi miró por la ventana. Alno encontrar una solución, se volteó, cogió el portátil de Kanda y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Desde la calle se escuchó gritar…..

-KANDA, ERES SUBNORMAL.-  
_

Recuerden cada review bajará la agresividad de Kanda.


End file.
